


Are you scared of me..?

by NarukoRose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Light Angst, Near Death Experiences, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Protective Daryl Dixon, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, daryl and rosemary will get together, mama bear - Freeform, rosemary is a bitch, rosemary is a little crazy, rosemary is the original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoRose/pseuds/NarukoRose
Summary: Meet Rosemary Melissa Victoria after being a 'volunteer' to a experimental vaccine for the walking dead virus, soon realizes that she can't die.Rosemary is dead but alive..follow her and her group of three trying to stay alive when they meet Negan...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You, Glenn Rhee & Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. the dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you like the first chapter, if you can give me some feedback on what you like and what I can work on please let me know in the comments. : )  
> And sorry it's so short.

"Hey!, stop! Let go, I need to get to my wife please, let me go please! I need to know that she alive please let go of me!" I screamed at the people holding me down on a table as someone else tied me down, I start to struggle against the restraints but I can't get free, the dead are up and fucking eating people and my wife is out there all alone and I'm tied down to this fucking table not knowing that she ok or where my Lizzy is', I started to cry as I keep struggling to get out of the restrains.

"I'm sorry Mrs Victoria but we can't do that, we need someone to experiment on to stop this virus and you where just 'lucky' to be the first person we found, if we don't do this everyone will die" I hear someone say behind me, I try to look at them but I can't see.

"I don't care about everyone, I need to make sure my Lizzy is safe, everyone else can die for all I care" I stopped struggling to look around to the people in the room with me.

"Now Mrs Victoria, I don't care what you want, we are doing this and there is nothing that can stop us" the voice from behind me sneers as they stopped talking to the people walked up to my arms with four syringes full with different liquids and injected it into my arms, I started to feel dizzy.

"Now that wasn't so hard-oh no, no stop her from sleeping, stop her" is all I heard as I passed out...  
.........................  
.....Pain...only pain.pain.pain.pain..pain.....pain....pai..pa..p.......

"Hey.....Hey Rose...Rosemary wake up...wake up we need to start to move again.." I slowly started to wake up to the voice, as I open my eyes to Clem and Kora packing up 'damn, I'm get the same nightmare again' I thought as I moved to stand up.

"Oh Rose, I have packed your stuff so don't worry ok" Clem turn around to look at me.

"Thanks Clem" I said standing up to grab my things and walked to Kora and Clem.

"Hey-Rose what's wrong?, your crying" Kora asked me as he turn to face me as I get closer to him, I look at his worried face and he wiped away my tears that was run down my face, as I feel his hand wipe along my scars under my left eye, I grabbed his hand and step back away from him as I turn around to grab my bag with my right hand and wiping away the other tears with the back of my left hand.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare about what happened at the start of this fuck up world" I quickly turn to face them both to smile at them, Clem walked up to me and hugged me, I hugged back but let go soon after a second.

"We need to start to move, now that I'm fine" I pulled away from Clem, they just nodded there head at and we started to walk north.


	2. A child..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary and her group meet a child.

One month later

We have been moving north and Clem and Kora are running out of food, it's so hard to find food for them and with them worrying about me and my nightmares, not the fact that they will starve, I'm will be fine because there are a lot of the dead around for me to eat.

"Hey Rose look over here" Clem called me over, I walk over to her to see what she was pointing at, to see a lot of walkers but a lot of the thinks we need but then again there are a lot of walkers to kill.

"do you think we should deal with them or just keep walking north?" Kora asked me, before I can answer I hear voice, it's sound like a child voice cry out for help it was loud but quiet and it coming from the horde of walkers.

I don't know what came over me when I heard the voice but I started to run over to the walkers in rage, I couldn't help but rip the dead apart with my hands and my shark like teeth, I never felt so angry and free before as I destroy the horde of walkers.

I don't know how long it has been but I was done all of the walkers where dead and my left hand was gone so they may have eat that or if I ripped it off but I don't care it will grow back, I was covered in blood, my poor dark blue turtleneck was torn so bad you could see a lot of my bite marks some old and some new, out of the corner of my one green eye I see Clem and Kora running over to me.

"Rose! what the hell where you thinking!" Clem said grabbing me by my arm.

"I don't know, I just heard..." I stop myself as we all hear a door open,

"hello?..." A little girl walked out very cautiously to see us, she look right at me all covered in blood and with my bites showing, she walks up to us very carefully "did you kill all of the monsters?" she asked me, Clem let go of my arm as the little girl stand in front of me, I nodded slowly.

What shocked me was that this little girl didn't ran away in fear of my like most people did, hell Clem and Kora try to kill me when they first encounter me but not this little girl no she hugged me very tight, "thank you miss you safe me" this little girl was thanking me, she started to cry and that broke my heart, so I grabbed her picking her up in my arms and hugging back, I almost cried.

"Do you have anyone?" I asked, I then I want kick myself.

"no I don't" she answered sadly, she hugged me harder and put her head into my neck.

"do want to come with us?, only if Rose say you can" I hear Kora say from behind me, I turn around to see Clem and Kora packing the supplies.

I feel the little girl move to look at me "can I stay with you please?" I almost melted.

I smile at her "of course you can, I will protect you"

"you promise?"

"yeah I promise..little one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry it short.


	3. Rosemary-not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

https://www.instagram.com/p/CG1PKJ8H96V/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 

that is rosemary....


End file.
